


I Dislike You A Lot

by omgmybffmegatron



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgmybffmegatron/pseuds/omgmybffmegatron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perceptor clearly has anger issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dislike You A Lot

**Author's Note:**

> Perceptor/Brainstorm  
> NSFW  
> Sticky sex

“What did I say? I said touch nothing.”

Brainstorm scoffed, arms crossing over his chest. He stood there in a pout as Perceptor resumed his observation. He didn’t take well to being scolded like a child, though, according to the sniper, it was very appropriate and he made sure to remind the mech of just how juvenile he was.

With Perceptor’s attention elsewhere, Brainstorm peered over his shoulder, once again invading the Wrecker’s personal space. Slowly, the microscope lifted his head, feeling something caress the back of his thigh, and then his aft…

He looked to Brainstorm, who was practically slumped over his shoulder, and the two stared at one another for what seemed like hours.

“I can see the fury in your eyes,” said Brainstorm, grinning behind his faceplate. He noticed the slight twitch of Perceptor’s lips—a clear sign of his last nerve jumping out the window.

“What’s wrong, Perceptor?”

Perceptor whipped around to pin the jet against the work bench. “I am getting really tired of your slag, Brainstorm.”

“I like getting you riled up~”

The sniper glared at the back of his head. “I’m sorry, I can’t hear you.” Brainstorm retracted his faceplate: “You heard me, Perceptor.” He struggled beneath the other scientist, brushing his aft against the mech’s pelvic plating—on accident, of course!

Perceptor quickly stepped away, allowing Brainstorm to straighten. “What’s the matter, Perceptor? Hm?” He cocked his head to one side, watching the crimson mech with amusement. But that amusement soon turned into shock as the microscope slammed him into the work bench once again—only this time, Perceptor took advantage of Brainstorm’s lack of faceplate and kissed him fully.

“I may respect you as a scientist,” he sneered, “but I don’t have to like you.”

“The feeling’s mutual.” Brainstorm pulled him down for another, more passionate kiss, feeling a groan form in his throat as the sniper fondled one of his wingtips. “B-Bastard,” he cursed as a shiver coursed through him.

“Stop talking.”

Perceptor lowered his mouth to the jet’s neck cables, taking one of the energon lines between his teeth. Beneath him, Brainstorm squirmed. He dropped his hands to the sensitive hoses rounding the mech’s torso, giving a gentle tug as he felt the other scientist bite down hard on the cable.

“Ow, you little—Oh, that’s nice~”

Another shiver raced through his frame as Perceptor’s glossa roved over the bitten area, soothing the pain. “Shut up.” If Brainstorm kept running his mouth, he could always find better uses for it. The microscope lifted him onto the work bench, finding the manual release for the mech’s interface panel.

“Perceptor!”

“I said shut the hell up!”

He slapped a hand over his mouth as he dipped a finger into his valve. Who would have thought he got Brainstorm wet? Perceptor smirked, letting his own plating retract. “Do try to keep the noise down, Brainstorm; we don’t want to bother the others,” he whispered, lining his spike with the engineer’s valve.

The jet’s optics widened as he felt the tip press against his entrance. His wings rattled against the work bench, his back arching as his valve stretched to accommodate the sniper’s length. He emitted a muffled groan, squirming against the crimson mech, urging him to move.

Perceptor gripped one of his wings, letting his fingers knead the edge as his free hand held his legs apart. He had to admit that his ‘rival’ looked very pretty like this~

“Tight…”

Brainstorm shook his hand away. “O-Of course, I am,” he hissed. “I’m not a—oh, yes, t-that… Harder, you idiot. H-harder!”

Perceptor smirked faintly and applied more force behind his movements, earning little gasps and grunts from the engineer as he clung to his chassis.

The jet didn’t last long; his overload crashed around him, valve squeezing around the thick spike still moving within him. Perceptor parted his lips, bringing both hands to Brainstorm’s hips as his own release followed. The rush of transfluid filling his valve had the larger mech trembling with another, much smaller overload.

Although his ventilation system was working hard to cool his overheated systems, Perceptor still managed a curse. He finally withdrew from the other scientist, letting him lie there in a blissful stupor.

“Clean up,” he said, tossing Brainstorm a cloth. “The next time I tell you not to touch anything—listen.”


End file.
